Izaya Kesurupan Vickynisasi
by Rossy Shiro
Summary: Seorang selebriti Indonesia, Vicky Prasetyo, datang ke Ikebukuro, dan membuat munculnya sebuah penyakit baru. Sebuah penyakit yang aneh, dimana orang yang terjangkit, akan meniru gaya Vicky Prasetyo tanpa sadar. Dan Orihara Izaya, adalah salah satu orang yang terkena wabahnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi padanya? Dan bagaimanakah ia menghadapi dirinya yang mulau aneh?


**DURARARA!**

 **Story by : Rossy Shiro**

 **Disclaimer : Narita Ryohgo**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo(maybe)**

 **Ok guys ini mungkin akan jadi fanfic ter-aneh yang pernah gw buat XD. Terinspirasi dari Selebriti Indonesia, Vicky Prasetyo (bagi yang belum tau, searching di gugel dulu, biar gak galham waktu baca cerita ini XD). Dan jangan heran saat ngeliat banyak bahasa-bahasa aneh dalam ff ini, itu dibuat biar semakin terkesan 'Vicky' :) yah, lagipula ni cerita kan tentang Izaya yang kena penyakit Vicky** **dan dia jadi sudut pandang pelaku utama, jadi wajar aja kalo banyak kata-kata anehnya.** **ok, saya rasa itu saja, makin saya jelaskan ntar makin gaje XD. Happy Reading! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

3 minggu yang lalu kota Ikebukuro didatangi oleh seorang publik figur Indonesia bernama Vicky Prasetyo, dan hal tersebut berhasil menghebohkan seluruh kota, bahkan lebih heboh dari kemunculan urban legend tanpa kepala tahun lalu, mengapa demikian? Sebab sosok Vicky Prasetyo telah menyebabkan munculnya sebuah penyakit aneh, beberapa warga sekitar menganggap fenomena tersebut seperti sedang kesurupan, karena gejala orang yang terjangkit penyakit tersebut mirip seperti sedang kesurupan, tapi bukan kesurupan setan, melainkan kesurupan sosok Vicky Prasetyo. Mereka yang sedang terjangkit akan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh seperti Vicky Prasetyo. Setidaknya 18% penduduk kota sudah terinveksi penyakit tersebut dalam waktu singkat, dan masih belum ditemukan obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Oleh karena itu para dokter dan ilmuan fokus bekerja keras untuk menemukan penawarnya sebelum semua warga terinveksi penyakit tersebut!

.

.

.

.

[Di apartemen Izaya]

Aku tidak mengingat keseluruhan dari kejadian hari itu yang terasa seperti debu debu sahara yang terorganisir oleh vulkanisasi dan interogasi kehidupan. Yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah, aku sedang menonton sebuah acara TV yang menampilkan sosok Vicky Prasetyo, si orang Indonesia yang menghebohkan seluruh kota. Aku menontonnya karena rasa penasaranku akan manusia tersebut. Menurutku Vicky adalah sosok manusia yang langka, dia memiliki banyak keunikan, mungkin aku akan menyukainya sebagai mainan baruku, jika Vicky adalah sebuah mainan, menurutku dia akan cocok menjadi baling-baling bambu. Namun rasa penasaranku malah berakibat fatal, aku terhipnotis oleh sosok Vicky Prasetyo yang ada di kaca TV-ku. Pikiranku seperti kosong dan berputar-putar bagai bianglala yang terkristalisasi oleh bayangan hitam kesempurnaan. Dan dalam sekejap _'Blek'_ Aku pun tepar.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati, seperti saat sedang menyeberang jalan di zebracross. Masih buram dan samar-samar penglihatanku bagai gelas-gelas yang teroksidasi oleh atom-atom kegelapan, namun aku tetap berusaha untuk fokus melihat. Dan kutemukanlah sosok manusia yang telah lama kukenal dibalik lensa mataku, ia adalah Shinra, teman masa SMP-ku.

"Izaya, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucapnya dengan wajah riang gembira, sepertinya dia sudah dari tadi memandangiku. Aku yang sudah tersadar, mencoba untuk menaikkan badanku yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur putih, dan kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar yang tampak tak biasa bagiku. "Dimana aku? Dan mengapa aku bisa berada disini?" Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Shinra yang duduk di sebelah kiri-ku, menepuk pelan pundakku, lalu berkata dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk "Izaya, kau harus kuat ya" katanya, kemudian ia menatapku dengan mata membahananya. Aku bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Shinra, kata-katanya sangat abstrak dan terdengar membahayakan gendang telinga yang tak berjiwa. Tapi aku tetap meng-iya-kannya saja, berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban dari kata-kata tak pasti itu.

"Ya? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan raut muka penuh keheranan Shinra menelan ludahnya yang tak berasa itu sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang mungkin dapat membuat jiwa ragaku terakumulasi.

"Izaya... kau terkena penyakit Vickynisasi"

Seketika mata ruby-ku terbelalak. Aku terkejut bukan kepayang mendengar perkataan Shinra, aku tak menyagka, kini aku telah menjadi bagian dari 18% orang yang terkena penyakit Vickynisasi-penyakit yang sama berbahayanya dengan AIDS dan Ebola, sebab belum ditemukan obatnya. Konon katanya, jika Vickynisasi anda sudah berada di tahap stadium Gelora Bung Karno, maka anda akan lupa diri dan dipastikan akan menjadi jelmaan Vicky selamanya. Sangat buruk sekali kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi. Wanna cry rasanya, tapi aku tak bisa, sebab aku adalah seorang pria, dan seorang pria tidak boleh menangis hanya karena divonis terkena Vickynisasi, begitulah kata ibuku, mungkin.

Pandanganku kembali menoleh ke arah sahabatku yang berjas putih tersebut. Kulihat ia sedang memainkan jemarinya, sepertinya ia hendak memikirkan pembicaraannya.

"Izaya, kau tadi ditemukan oleh Namie tergeletak di apartemen mu saat sedang menonton TV, lalu ia segera membawamu ke rumahku untuk diperiksa keadaanmu, dan.. aku terkejut, saat mengetahui ternyata kau telah terkena penyakit Vickynisasi" ucap Shinra dengan ekspresi sedih terukir di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, mengepalkan tanganku yang penuh dengan rasa penyesalan akibat rasa penasaranku terhadap sosok Vicky Prasetyo. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali seperti baling-baling bambu, maka aku pasti tidak akan menonton acara itu.

Shinra kembali menoleh ke arahku. Ia memegang tanganku yang sedang terkepal kesal, bagai es kepal yang diserut-serut, sepertinya ia mencoba menenangkankanku.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menemukan obatnya" katanya dengan senyuman melengkung di bibirnya. Yah, aku memang sedikit tenang dengan perkataannya, sebenarnya sih terharu, sebab belum pernah kutemukan manusia di dunia ini yang berkata seperti itu padaku sebelumnya. Begitulah Shinra dia memang sahabat terbaik. Oke, tapi itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting lagi, apa bisa Shinra menemukan obat itu segera sebelum aku menjadi jelmaan Vicky? Dia memang dokter yang hebat, yah, kuakui kejeniusannya sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah, tapi tetap saja aku masih sedikit meragukannya.

"Kau yakin?" Ucapku dengan sebelah alis mengernyit.

Shinra beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kenapa kau harus ragu? percayalah pada temanmu ini, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, lagipula aku tidak akan melakukannya sendiri. Kau tau? Dari awal aku sudah bergabung dengan para dokter dan ilmuwan di Jepang untuk menemukan obat Vickynisasi itu. Jadi, tidur sajalah disini dan jangan membuatku khawatir" balas Shinra dengan senyuman diakhir, lagi-lagi aku terhura dibuatnya.

"Baiklah" ucapku sambil membalas sebuah senyuman Setelah itu ia segera pergi melenggangkan kakinya dari tempat itu, baru saja ia mau membuka pintu, tiba-tiba...

"Yo Shinra, aku butuh bantuanmu" Orang itu muncul, tepat di depan pintu. Tidak, dia bukan orang. Dia monster, Heiwajima Shizuo!

"Oh, Shizuo, ada perlu apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan permintaanmu sekarang, aku sedang sibuk dan aku harus pergi"

Baju bartender yang sama, yang dibalut dengan sentuhan sunglasses norak bertengger di kedua mata almond-nya, sebilah rokok gudang garam merah yang tampak menyangkut di bibirnya. Aku sudah mengenal baik monster ini, kekuatannya setara dengan 3 loli milkita dan segelas susu. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia melihatku? Mungkin hidupku akan tamat. Ternyata hari ini bisa lebih buruk lagi, setelah aku mengetahui diriku divonis Vickynisasi, eh datang pula monster berpakaian bartender. Mungkin ini karma yang aku dapatkan akibat keseringan bermain-main manusia.

"Tch, dasar" si moster tampak kecewa, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, sontak aku pun langsung terkejut, demikian juga dengan dirinya yang terkejut melihatku, dan teriakan yang familiar pun terdengar kembali

"IIIIZAAAAAYAAAA!"

"Shi-Shizuo, tenanglah" Shinra mencoba untuk menjinakkan si monster yang meledak-ledak.

"Hmph!" Si monster mendengus, lalu terseyum jahat "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." lanjutnya, dengan membunyikan jari-jari nya. Entah pelajaran apa yang akan diberikan Shizu-chan padaku. Aku berharap ia tak memberi pelajaran mengarang, sebab itu membosankan.

"Shizuo kumohon tenanglah!" Shinra masih berupaya untuk menenangkan Shizuo yang haus darah, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku beranjak dari kasurku dan dengan tenang mulai berjalan mendekati Shizuo yang hampir meledak itu. Shinra memandangiku dengan wajah heran, sepertinya hal ini tidak biasa. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa takut saat menghadapi moster buas yang ada di depanku, dan kini aku berada cukup dekat dengannya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, aku mulai berpikir sepertinya kebencian ini tidak pernah akan ada akhirnya, seperti jalan lingkar yang dirawat dengan sepenuh hati dan menghasilkan retorika vulkanisasi kehidupan yang silih berganti akibat kelelahan yang berarti" aku menjeda kalimatku sejenak, kulihat monster di depanku, tampaknya ia mulai tenang dengan sebelah alis yang merosot ke bawah. "Oleh karena itu, aku, Orihara Izaya, hari ini akan berdamai denganmu, marilah kita berjabat tangan, sebagai permulaan dari kontrak perdamaian kita, Dan marilah..."Aku menarik nafas, sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata emasku selanjutnya, yang mungkin akan meluluhkan hati si monster.

"...Kita TikTok-an bareng"

Yosh! Akhirnya aku berhasil mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasku, sekarang kita lihat, bagaimanakah ekspresi si monster? Sepertinya ia masih bingung, tangan kananku yang masih terjulur itu, belum dijabatnya. Ya, mungkin apa yang kukatakan tadi sulit dicerna oleh otak protozoan-nya, oleh sebab itu ia masih terdiam memikirkan ekspresi apa yang harus ia pasang.

Ekspresi Shinra yang heran tadi berubah ceria, matanya berbinar, tampaknya air mata kebahagiaan akan keluar dari selah-selah kelenjar Lakrimalis-nya. Ya, ekspresi itu sudah bisa kutebak, ia pasti ingin ikut TikTok-an juga denganku.

"Izaya, syukurlah.. akhirnya kalian berdamai juga"

Tampaknya tebakan ku salah, Shinra terhura karena melihat perdamaian yang kulakukan bersama si protozoan, bukan karena ingin TikTok-an bareng denganku. Air matanya semakin deras saja, dan ingus pun mulai mengucur dari hidungnya, sayang sekali ia tidak membawa tisu untuk mengelapnya.

"Shizuo, ayo jabat tangannya, sebagai tanda perdamaian kalian" ia mengucapkannya sambil terisak-isak sembari menyedot ingus yang meluncur dari hidung.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?!" Si monster nampaknya masih malu-malu cicak untuk menerima tanganku yang terbuka lebar.

"Ayolah Shizuo, lakukan saja, aku yakin kalian akan menjadi teman yang baik"

"Apa katamu?! Aku tidak sudi untuk menjadi temannya, bahkan sampai dunia kiamat sekalipun! Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk memusnahkan kutu ini segera! I-ZA-YA-KUN!"- _'BUKK!'_ -Tinjuan sang monster pun berhasil mendarat di muka kinclong porselen-ku, dan membuat sebuah ukiran rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku pun langsung terhempas dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku tak pernah menyangka, ternyata Shizu-chan menolak TikTok-an bareng denganku. Shinra yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung terkejut dan marah besar.

"Shizuo! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu terbadap pasienku! Kau tau dia sedang terkena penyakit Vickynisasi, dia baru saja syok mengetahui-nya! Ia ingin berdamai denganmu dan tiba-tiba kau memukulnya, kau seharusnya menahan emosi mu dulu! lihat sekarang, mungkin keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk karena kau!" Setelah itu ia pun menghampiriku, untuk memeriksa keadaanku

"Syukurlah, ia hanya pingsan" Shinra lega mengetahui bahwa aku masih bernyawa setelah si monster menonjokku dengan keras.

"Tunggu, kau bilang Vickynisasi?" Tanya si monster, yang teringat akan kata itu.

"Ya, kenapa?!"

"Hmph" Si monster menyeringai "Jadi dia terkena penyakit gila itu ya? Pantas saja ia mengucapkannya kata-kata aneh. Baguslah, hidupnya mungkin tidak akan lama"

"Tidak, jika aku menemukan obatnya" balas Shinra dengan wajah serius.

"Kalau begitu semoga beruntung" ucap si moster, dan ia pun membalikkan badannya pergi dari tempat ini, namun Shinra menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shinra sambil menarik tangan si monster.

"Tentu saja pergi dari sini, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmph" Shinra tersenyum, sepertinya senyuman itu mengisyaratkan sebuah malapetaka. "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi begitu saja. Kau telah menimbulkan kekacauan dengan menonjok pasien ku, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang. Kau akan merawatnya selama aku pergi"

"HAH?!" Shizuo terkejut. "Shinra jangan konyol!"

"Aku serius Shizuo. Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membedahmu" ia mengucapkannya dengan muka seram, dan mengeluarkan pisau bedahnya yang membuat Shizuo merasa terancam.

"Hmph, bagaimana jika keadaan akan jadi lebih buruk jika aku merawatnya?" Shizuo mencobauntuk menolak

"Aku juga akan membedahmu" jawab Shinra dengan ekspresi mengancam yang sama. Si monster pun terpojok, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyetujui apa yang dikatakan si dokter.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dan oh ya, hari ini Celty tidak akan pulang ke rumah, jadi aku memercayakanmu untuk menjaga rumah ini, oke! bye" Shinra mengucapkannya sanbil tersenyum cengegesan, dan segera beranjak dari tempat ini. Shizuo yang kesal akan ocehan si dokter gelap, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

 _'Blam'_ dan akhirnya Shinra pun menutup pintunya. Kini tinggalah aku dan monster itu di ruangan ini. Suasana menjadi sunyi sepi bak kuburan di malam jum'at kliwon. Nampaknya si monster masih marah, mampuslah aku, mungkin saja ia akan melampiaskannya padaku yang kini tengah terbujur pingasan tak berdaya. Sungguh, apa yang dipikirkan Shinra dengan menyuruh monster ini merawatku? Lebih baik aku sendirian saja disini, daripada harus bersama protozoan berotak kecil seperti dia. Lagipula ia telah menolak TikTok-an bersamaku, itu menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang terburuk dan terjahat yang pernah kutemukan. Tidak, dia bukan orang, tapi monster.

Si monster yang berdiri di dekat pintu, mulai berjalan mendekatiku. 'Tak tuk tak' suara sepatu hitam yang baru disemir itu, pasti akan terdengar jelas olehku jika aku tidak pingsan. Langkahnya terhenti saat sudah mendekati ku, lalu ia menatap ke bawah, melihatku yang kini terbujur pingsan tak berdaya akibat tonjokannya. Tatapannya pasti cukup mengerikan untuk dilihat, penuh dengan amarah seperti saat Eren Jäger ingin membunuh titan.

Yah, ia tau, ia tak akan bisa melampiaskan amarahnya padaku, sebab nanti ia akan mendapat ganjaran berupa pembedahan dari Shinra. Pembedahan Shinra yang terjadi padanya dulu telah menimbulkan sebuah trauma pada dirinya. Aku tak tau seperti apakah Shinra membedah monster ini saat itu, tapi itu pasti sangat mengerikan, sehingga bisa menimbulkan trauma terhadap si moster berkekuatan Hulk tersebut. Mungkin sekali-kali aku akan mencoba membedahnya juga.

Oleh karena itu, agar jiwa raganya selamat dari tragedi pembedahan Shinra, si monster Ikebukuro pun berusaha untuk sabar, walau konon katanya sabar dapat menyebabkan pantat melebar 5cm.

Ia mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sedalam samudera, lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. "Haaaa" desahan itu tampak mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah merasa lega. Tangannya yang besar mulai menarik jaket buluku, lalu ia mengangkatku, layaknya seekor kucing, setelah itu ia pun kembali berjalan, ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku tadi, dan lalu ia membaringkanku di situ. Tidak, tampaknya kata 'membaringkan' kurang cocok untuk dipakai, ia malah seperti mencampakkanku ke tempat tidur tersebut, sungguh kejam. Monster ini memang sama sekali tak bisa bersikap lembut, pantas saja dia jomblo.

.

.

.

.

5 jam sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, aku pun kembali sadar dan membuka kedua mataku.

'Hah!' Diriku sangat terkejut bukan kepayang, saat melihat, semuanya berwarna hitam bagai bayangan yang tervaksinisasi oleh ketidakpastian yang terakumulasi. Hanya ada dua hal yang terpikir oleh ku. Apa aku sudah mati? Atau aku masih hidup tapi mengalami kebutaan?

Oh ternyata tidak, aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya nafasku yang keluar lewat lubang hidung kesempurnaan. Ternyata saat ini aku sedang tidur dalam posisi telungkup, dimana wajahku sedang menghadap bantal, pantas saja jadi gelap. Tapi syukulah, aku masih hidup dan tidak buta.

Aku pun mulai membalikkan badanku yang tertelungkup tersebut. Ternyata aku masih di rumah Shinra. Aku tak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya, dan mengapa aku bisa pingsan, yang kuingat hanya, saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku mengidap penyakit Vickynisasi.

"Ukh" tiba-tiba aku merasakan denyut di pipi ku, seperti habis ditonjok. Mungkin inilah yang membuatku pingsan tadi. Rasa sakitnya ternyata masih ada, pasti saat itu aku ditonjok dengan sangat kuat. Tapi aku tak tau siapa yang melakukannya. Entah itu benar atau tidak, mungkin saja ini bukan sebuah tonjokan.

Mata ruby ku bergerak dengan malas, memerhatikan sekelilingku. Nampaknya hanya aku sendiri yang berada di kamar ini. Aku bisa merasakan kesunyiannya, disertai dengan suara angin yang berbisik-bisik menerpa gorden berwarna putih kebiruan. Suasana terasa damai, penuh ketenangan, aku menyukainya, rasanya seperti berada di atap sekolah. Ah, aku jadi teringat masa-masa itu. Dulu aku sering makan sendirian di atap, rasanya nyaman, seperti saat ini. Tapi kadang aku mengajak temanku, Shinra dan Kadota. Aku ingat, aku sering mencuri lauk mereka, rasanya lucu jika mengingat masa-masa itu. Aku harap suasana ini akan terus berlanjut, suasana nyaman, dimana aku sedang bersantai sendirian, tidak ada apapun, dan siapapun yang menggaanggu, hanya aku sendiri. Sen..di.. ri...

"HUA! Shi-Shi-Shi-Shi-Shi-Shizu-chan! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Aku terkejut seperti habis ke-setrum listrik, saat menolehkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati sesosok monster berpakaian bartender yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutanku. Sekarang semakin banyak pertanyaan yang timbul dikepalaku. Tapi dengan adanya monster itu disini, Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang terburuk! Hancur sudah impianku untuk sendirian di kamar ini.

Pria berambut pirang itu duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran. Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia sudah dari tadi berada disini, dan merasa bosan. Dia bahkan tak bereaksi saat aku teriak karena terkejut tadi.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku dengan heran dan sedikit takut.

"Shinra menyuruhku untuk menjagamu" ia menjeda kata-katanya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan "cih, ini semua salahmu" gumamnya.

Tentu saja gumaman kesal itu terdengar olehku. "Salahku? Apa maksudmu?"

Si monster yang kesal kembali menatapku. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Sudah jelas tadi kau melakukan perdamaian konyol denganku, dan itu membuatku kesal, lalu aku menonjokmu, dan kau pingsan. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku mau berdamai dengan kutu sepertimu. Dan aku tau, itu pasti salah satu trikmu untuk mengecohku"

Aku terdiam mematung mendengar ceramahnya si monster Ikebukuro. Itu terdengar lucu bagiku. Apa dia sedang mabok? Lagipula sejak kapan aku ingin berdamai dengan moster seperti dia? Tidak mungkin! Bahkan sampai dunia terbelah sepuluh pun, aku tetap tak akan bedamai dengannya.

"Ahahahahahaha" aku tertawa lepas

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Shizuo semakin kesal

"Hah.. oke oke" Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dari tertawa. "Shizu-chan, kau lucu"

"Apanya yang lucu!" Si monster langsung memotong ucapanku.

"Sejak kapan aku mau berdamai denganmu? Kau sedang berkhayal ya? Kusarankan jangan terlalu banyak minum sake"

"Apa katamu?" Si monster mengepalkan tinjunya "Aku serius, bodoh!" Dan ia langsung mendaratkannya padaku, aku hanya bisa menutup mata dan berharap rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba tinjunya terhenti. Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan, dan kulihat tangan si monster yang kini hanya berjarak kira-kira 1cm dari wajahku. Aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya menghentikan tinju tersebut, tapi sepertinya aku harus mensyukuri yang terjadi sekarang ini, sebab aku berhasil selamat dari tinjuan mautnya.

"Cih" si monster berdesis kesal

"Shi.. Shizu-chan, mengapa kau menghentikannya?" tanyaku dengan keadaan yang masih diam mematung.

"Diamlah" jawab si monster, lalu ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku. Tak biasanya si monster sabar seperti ini, kurasa ini termasuk fenomena langka yang seharusnya kuabadikan dalam ponselku. Ada dua hal yang terpikir padaku, saat si monster menghentikan tinju mautnya, yaitu antara dia mengasihaniku karena aku sakit, atau karena dia diancam Shinra jika ia berbuat buruk padaku. Tapi menurutku teori yang kedua lebih unggul dari yang pertama, entahlah aku tidak tau pasti.

Aku kembali memandang si protozoan, tampaknya ia sedang berusaha menahan amarah yang membara-bara bak lagu bara bara bere.

"Izaya, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" Ia mengatakannya sambil menatap kepalan tinjunya.

"Maksudmu soal perdamaian itu?"

"Ya"

"Hmmm.. ya, aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku masih tidak percaya, apa benar aku mengatakan hal itu?"

"Oh jadi begitu ya" si monster tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku, nampaknya ia sudah mengerti dengan jawaban, bahwa aku tidak mengingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi tetap saja soal perdamaian itu masih membuatku penasaran.

"Shizu-chan, memang apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu, dan mengapa aku mengatakan soal perdamaian?" Tanyaku lagi.

Si monster mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Lupakan. Itu semua hanya Vickynisasi mu"

Aku langsung mengerti dengan jawaban si protozoan. Sudah jelas pasti saat itu aku sedang kesurupan. Dan saat itu, pasti aku mengucapkan kata-kata aneh seperti yang diucapkan Vicky Prasetyo. Agak memalukan jika dibayangkan.

Aku kembali teringat akan dokter gelap itu. Pasti sekarang ia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan obat Vickynisasi ku. Semoga saja ia berhasil, aku juga tidak tahan mengidap penyakit ini. Bayangkan saja setiap aku kesurupan, aku selalu mengucapkan kata-kata aneh. Apalagi soal perdamaian tadi, itu benar-benar menjijikkan, pengen muntah rasanya. Aku yakin saat itu pasti bukanlah diriku, sebab tak akan pernah ada sejarahnya bahwa aku akan berdamai dengan protozoan berotak udang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Haaah..." aku menghela nafas penuh kebosanan yang terselimuti oleh faktorisasi-faktorisasi kehampaan. Berada di kamar dan di-jaga-in oleh monster berpakaian bartender, bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan, dan ini benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi si monster saat ini hanya diam saja.

Tapi tunggu, tiba-tiba aku terpikir sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sepertinya situasi dimana si monster sedang berusaha sabar ini, bisa ku manfaatkan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, aku masih penasaran, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghentikan tinju mu, apa kau sedang mencoba bersabar?"

"Tch, diamlah, bukan urusanmu"

"Heee" aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, dan berdiri sambil memandang reaksi si moster yang sedang duduk di kursi tersebut. "Hmm.. jadi begitu ya, kau tetap tak ingin memberitahunya" aku sedikit membungkukkan badan, berusaha mendapati wajah Shizuo yang sedang tertunduk "Ne, Shizu-chan, kau tau? Katanya orang yang sabar itu pantatnya bisa melebar 5cm loh"

"Cih, kau pikir aku percaya takhayul seperti itu" cetus si monster. Ternyata mitos tentang pantat lebar yang telah berkembang dari generasi ke generasi tersebut belum cukup untuk membangkitkan amarahnya. Aku pun berusaha mencari sesuatu yang lain yang dapat membangkitkan amarahnya. Tiba-tiba pandanganku teralihkan akan ponsel Shizuo yang sedang di-cas disebuah meja dekat pintu, dan hal tersebut menumbuhkan sebuah ide di kepala berisi otak geniusku.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, daripada terjebak dengan situasi konyol ini, bagaimana jika kita TikTok-an bareng?" ucapku dengan sebuah senyuman

"Kau bodoh. Barusan sebelum kau pingsan, kau mengatakan hal itu, soal TikTok-an bareng, dan aku sudah menolaknya. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu?!" Ya, seperti yang sudah kuduga, si monster pasti menolaknya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung.

"Memangnya sebelum aku pingsan, aku sudah mengajakmu TikTok-an bareng?" "

Ya" jawab si moster singkat

"Heee.. kurasa aku juga tidak mengingat itu" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Ternyata selain perdamaian aku juga mengajaknya melakukan TikTok bareng. Sungguh tidak disangka kegilaanku saat itu, dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia menolak TikTok ku mentah mentah. Benar-benar jahat. Sebelumnya tak ada yang pernah menolak TikTok-an bareng denganku. Tapi biarlah, hari ini aku akan membalasnya.

Aku kembali melihat si monster yang membosankan itu. Ini saatnya menjalankan aksi ku. Dengan senyum ceria dan muka polos yang dibuat-buat, aku pun mengeluarkan kata-kata emasku, yang mungkin bisa membuatnya kesal. "Tapi Shizu-chan, aku yakin jika kita TikTok-an bareng, kita akan menjadi kolaborasi yang bagus. Lagipula aku sudah melihat TikTok mu di instagram, kau benar-benar keren dengan goyangan 2 jari-mu"

"Hah? Apa katamu? Bagaimana kau tau, akun instagramku kan privat?!" Si monster beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menatapku dengan serius. Aku tak menyangka ternyata tebakan ku itu benar. Siapa sangka, ternyata Shizuo adalah anak TikTokers yang pernah melakukan goyang 2 jari. Ini kesempatan yang pas untuk mempermalukannya. Dengan tenang aku pun menjawab. "Hmm.. tentu saja aku tau, aku ini kan Orihara Izaya, si informan hebat yang tau segalanya" Si moster menggertakkan giginya, lalu dengan cepat menarik kerah baju ku dan menatapku dengan mata seram genderuwo-nya. Hmm, bagus sekali amarahnya sudah mulai keluar.

"Izaya, lupakan semua yang telah kau lihat, jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu!" ia mencoba mengancam.

"Hee.. bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya begitu saja? Goyangan 2 jari mu sangat keren, dan.. apalagi gerakan geboy arwana itu, itu sangat fantastis Shizu-chan" jawabku, sambil tersenyum

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-bagaimana kau tau, kalau aku juga melakukan gerakan geboy arwana?!" Muka si monster berubah merah. Siapa sangka, ternyata tebakanku soal gerakan geboy arwana itu juga benar. Ternyata selain kesialan yang banyak ku dapatkan hari ini, ada banyak juga keberuntungan yang datang. Yosh, sepertinya dia sangat malu sekarang.

"Ya.. tentu saja aku tau, Shizu-chan. Kau mau kusebutkan beberapa gerakan TikTok mu yang lainnya?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Si monster yang terpancing emosi pun langsung mendorong dadaku dengan satu tangannya, dan itu berhasil membuat ku terhempas agak jauh, tapi aku masih bertahan dengan posisi berdiri. Tampaknya dia masih menahan diri untuk menghajarku, jika dia serius, pasti aku sudah dilempar layaknya bola baseball.

Ku lihat ekspresi si monster, ia tampak terengah-engah menahan amarah, kedua tangannya mengepal seperti es kepal Milo, mata yang penuh amarah itu tersembunyi balik rambut pirangnya. Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke kanan, dan tiba-tiba ku temukanlah sesuatu yang menarik, yang ternyata berada sangat dekat denganku, ponsel-nya Shizuo.

"Ne, ne Shizu-chan, lihat aku mendapatkan ponselmu" ucapku dengan ekspresi polos ceria.

"Apa?!" Si monster terkejut.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini"

"Izaya, Letakkan ponsel itu!"

"Ti-dak" ucapku manja sambil mengotak-atik ponsel itu.

"Letakkan atau vas bunga ini akan mendarat di wajahmu!" Si monster mencoba menggertakku

"Hoo, lihat, aku menemukan akun instagram mu"

 _PRANG!_

Waw, hampir saja, vas bunga itu ternyata benar-benar ia lempar, untung saja meleset, kalau mengenai wajahku, pasti sudah terluka parah dan harus menjalani operasi kresek untuk mengobatinya. Aku jadi sedikit pucat dan gemetaran, tapi inilah yang ku suka, amarah yang tersimpan itu sudah keluar.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." si monster tampak marah besar.

"Hua, Shizu-chan menakutkan" ucapku dengan ekspresi sok polos.

Si moster menatapku dengan mata seram-nya "Izaya... KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" Lalu ia segera berlari ke arahku yang berada di dekat pintu, lantas dengan reflek aku pun berlari juga, berusaha menghindari Shizuo. "Coba saja kalau bisa" ucapku sambil berlari.

Si monster terus mengejarku, dan sesekali melempar barang-barang yang ada di sekitar kamar itu, sehingga membuat ruangan jadi hancur berantakan. Aku mencoba untuk melihat ke belakang, memerhatikan ekspresi si monster saat ini, ternyata yang kudapatkan sangat mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari hantu kakek gayung. Jadi seperti inilah wujud Shizuo yang sesungguhnya saat marah, dan itu bisa kudapatkan hanya dengan memegang ponselnya, aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan isi-isi ponsel-nya, namun kini aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mengorek-ngorek nya, sebab aku sedang disibukkan untuk berlari dan menghindari barang-barang yang ia lempar ke arahku, mungkin akan bisa kulihat jika aku bersembunyi jauh dari monster ini, tapi sebelum itu aku harus keluar dari rumah ini dulu.

Aku pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar yang sudah berantakan bak kandang gajah yang habis bertelor itu. Dan kudapatilah sebuah ruang keluarga. Setelah keluar, aku pun dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar itu dan menghadangnya dengan sebuah meja kayu yang ada di ruang keluarga tersebut, untuk menghambat pergerakan si monster, walaupun aku tau itu akan sia-sia. Beruntung-nya aku, kulihat tak jauh di samping kiriku ada sebuah pintu keluar, dengan cepat aku pun segera berlari kesana, untuk membuka pintu itu, tapi tiba-tiba...

 _'GUBRAK!'_

Pintu kamar yang sudah kututup dan ku-ganjal dengan meja kayu itu terbanting melayang bagai baling-baling bambu. Dan tampaklah sesosok moster yang siap untuk menghabisi nyawaku. "

I-za-ya-kun~" dengan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekatiku Aku yang sudah terpojok pun mulai pucat, dan dengan sedikit panik membuka pintu tersebut, untuk keluar dari kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi.

 _'Cekrek cekrek'_ sialnya aku, ternyata pintu itu dikunci, mau ku buka berapa kali pun, tetap saja tak bisa, dan lebih parahnya lagi si Shizuo sudah semakin dekat saja. Gawat, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku mendobraknya pintu ini? Tidak, jangan gila Izaya kau tidak punya kekuatan sebesar Shizuo untuk mendobrak pintu besi itu, malah yang ada kau pasti sudah mati duluan dihajar si moster sebelum membuka pintu tersebut. Di saat menegangkan seperti ini, aku harusnya tenang dan mencari akal untuk mengalihkan perhatian Shizuo.

'Aha!' Akhirnya aku pun mendapat hikmat untuk kabur dari situasi ini. Kulihat dibelakang Shizuo, ada sebuah pintu dapur yang terbuka. Aku sudah pernah ke dapur Shinra sebelumnya, disana pasti ada jendela kehidupan yang dapat ku-gunakan untuk kabur. Sepertinya ini peluang yang lumayan untuk selamat dari ajal ku, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dulu agar dapat pergi ke dapur itu. Hmm, semoga saja tipuan murahanku ini berhasil.

"HUAAA, Shizu-chan lihat! Diatas kepalamu ada gajah terbang!" Kataku sambil mengarahkan jari terlunjuk ke atas plafon.

"Hah? Gajah terbang? Mana-mana?" Si monster berhasil tertipu, dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Mau ketawa aku rasanya, tak kusangka ternyata ia percaya dengan tipuan aneh ku, masih ada juga yang percaya hal konyol tak masuk akal seperti itu. Dengan sigap dan cepat, aku pun segera merosot kabur lewat selangkangan-nya Shizuo yang terbuka lebar. Dan akhirnya sampai juga aku di depan pintu dapur tersebut. Lega rasanya bisa sedikit bernafas dari himpitan maut. Si monster masih mencari-cari gajah terbang itu

"Izaya, aku tidak melihat gajah terbangnya" lalu ia menoleh ke arah depan pintu tadi, tepat di mana aku berada di sana sebelumnya, tapi ternyata aku sudah tidak ada. Akhirnya ia pun sadar kalau ia telah ditipu. "Kurang ajar, dia menipu ku!" Segera ia berbalik badan dan dilihatnya lah aku yang ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu dapur. "IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!" ia berteriak keras, dan aku membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dan kedipan mata.

Dengan kekuatannya yang besar, si monster pun mencopot sebuah TV layar lebar yang menempel di tembok ruang keluarga tersebut, lalu segera melemparkannya ke arahku.

 _'BRAK!'_ S

Seketika TV mahal itu hancur terbelah dua, untung saja aku tidak kena, karena aku berlindung dibalik pintu dapur yang telah kututup. Segera mataku mencari jendela itu, dan aku pun menemukannya, aku pun langsung pergi kesana, tapi sayangnya jendela itu masih tertutup dan aku harus membukanya dulu.

 _'GUBRAK!'_

Pintu dapur itu tiba-tiba hancur ditinju oleh si monster Ikebukuro. Aku pun ketakutan melihatnya, dan dengan tergesa-gesa membuka jendela tersebut. Jendela itu sepertinya sudah lama dibiarkan tertutup, makanya agak sedikit sulit untuk membukanya. Shizuo yang dikuasai amarah pun mulai melemparkan semua barang-barang yang ada di dapur kepada ku, sehingga aku dibuat repot untuk menghidari semua lemparannya. Ia melempar piring layaknya shuriken, lalu tak lupa garpu, sendok, pisau dan juga panci ia lempar ke arah ku, untung semuanya bisa ku hindari dan ku tepis dengan sebuah tudung saji sakti berwarna hijau. Hingga akhirnya, semua barang di dapur pun habis, dan tinggal lah satu kulkas warna silver merk Polytron, ia pun tanpa ragu-ragu langsung melemparkannya ke arahku, wah sepertinya tudung saji sakti ku tak bisa menepis benda yang satu ini.

"HIYAAAATTT!"

Aku hanya bisa berdoa lemparannya akan meleset. Dan...

 _'PRANG!'_

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Ternyata aku selamat. Dan tubuhku masih utuh tanpa luka sedikit pun. Kulihat jendela di samping ku, ternyata sudah pecah akibat kulkas yang dilempar oleh Shizuo tadi. Akhirnya pintu kebebasan telah terbuka. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada si monster karena telah membantuku membuka jendela tersebut.

"Shizu-chan, terima kasih telah membukakan jendelanya untukku" setelah itu aku pun segera melompat keluar.

"KURANG AJAR KAU IZAYA!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan penuh amarah yang mengguncangkan seisi rumah itu, dan sudah ku duga, ia menyusulku dari belakang. Dan permainan kejar-kejaran kami pun berlanjut di tempat yang lebih luas.

Kulihat langit di hari itu, berwarna orange seperti jeruk purut. Tak kusangka ini sudah sore, kupikir tadi masih pagi, ternyata jam dinding Shinra menghianati ku, pasti ia lupa mengganti baterainya.

Aku semakin mempercepat lari ku dari kejaran si monster. Petualangan kejar-kejaran kami sangat seru. Pertama, kami awali dengan melewati trotoar yang penuh pejalan kaki. Shizuo agak sedikit kesulitan saat harus menghidari setiap orang yang menghalanginya. Lalu kami melintasi taman bermain. Sangat seru disana, bisa main prosotan, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, dan juga panjat tiang. Lalu aku mutar balik ke rumah Shinra, sepertinya ada sesuatu penting yang lupa untuk dikunjungi. Yap, rumah tetangga! kami pun pergi ke sana dan bersenang-senang disana, sangat seru sekali, Shizuo melemparkan banyak barang dan membuat tetangga ngamuk, hingga kami pun dihusir. Setelah itu kami kembali melanjutkan petualangan ke tempat yang lebih seru, yaitu rumah Pak RT. Rumah pak RT sangat besar, ada banyak barang mahal dan antik disana, yang paling khas adalah patung buaya buntung yang dipajang di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Namun keindahan itu hanya dapat kulihat sesaat, sebab Shizuo telah menghancurkan semuanya dalam sekejap. Untung saja saat itu pak RT sedang tidak ada dirumah, kalau tidak, pasti kami sudah kena terkam. Setelah puas menjelajahi rumah pak RT, kami pun melanjutkan petualangan lagi ke toko baju. Sangat menyenangkan, aku bisa mencoba banyak pakaian sambil berlari, Shizuo terlihat sangat lucu dengan gaun princess nya. Dan tak lupa pula kami singgah ke toko sepatu yang berada di sebelahnya. Setelah itu, kami mampir ke toko komik. Jarang-jarang aku bisa pergi ke sini, sebab pekerjaanku selalu padat. Yah, lumayan lah, bisa numpang baca buku sambil kejar-kejaran. Kami memutari ruangan tersebut, dan siapa sangka ternyata aku menemukan komik Doraemon terbaru, yang judulnya Doraemon the Explorer. Pasti seru nih ceritanya, wajib untuk dibaca. Shizuo tampaknya kurang menikmati situasi ini, ia masih serius dengan kejar-kejaran-nya dan malah lari-nya makin cepat saja.

"IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA!" Ia meneriakkan namaku dengan keras, dan itu membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana. Yah, sebenarnya kami sudah daritadi menjadi pusat perhatian, sejak awal menginjakkan kaki dari tempat ini. Mereka semua melihat kami dengan heran, aneh, dan miris. Beberapa orang tua menutupkan mata anaknya, supaya tidak melihat kelakuan kami. Dan untuk kalian yang sedang membaca fanfic ini, sebaiknya jangan meniru kelakuan kami ini ya.

Setelah puas mengelilingi toko komik, kami pun melanjutkan petualangan ke tempat yang lebih ekstrim. Jalan raya. Yap, disana ada banyak kendaraan yang dapat menyulitkan pergerakan si monster. ini pasti sangat menyenangkan, mungkin dia akan tertabrak truk dan mati. Tapi tunggu, seperti sebuah truk belum bisa membunuh monster ini. Aku ingat sewaktu SMA, kami pernah berkejaran seperti ini juga, dan aku mengarahkannya ke jalan raya sehingga ia tertabrak truk, tapi dia tidak mati. Mungkin dengan tabrakan bulldozer akan berhasil. Tunggu, aku baru ingat. Tujuan ku keluar rumah adalah, supaya aku bisa melihat isi ponselnya Shizuo, bukan untuk main kejar-kejaran Tom & Jerry. Seharusnya sekarang aku sudah berada di tempat terpencil yang tak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun, dan melihat isi ponselnya Shizuo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Oh, sial, langit sudah semakin gelap. Tak kusangka ternyata petualangan kejar-kejaran kami cukup lama juga. Kalau begitu aku harus berlari secepat mungkin, dan mencari tempat terpencil agar dapat mengakhiri permainan konyol ini.

"Sial, dia makin cepat saja" gumam Shizuo kesal. Aku berlari zig-zag, dan menyelip-nyelip diantara himpitan bagunan, lalu sesekali merayapi gedung-gedung layaknya tokek belang, guna menghambat pergerakan si monster. Kucoba mendongakkan kepala ke belakang, melihat keadaan musuhku. Ternyata dia sudah berada jauh dariku, syukurlah aku berhasil menghindarinya. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari tempat terpencil untuk-TIIIINNN!-mataku terbelalak dipenuhi oleh sinar lampu kendaraan yang berada di depan ku, sehingga membuat semuanya jadi silau seperti kepala Dedi Corbuzier. Dengan reflek aku pun segera menghindar dari situasi berbahaya tersebut.

 _'Brak'_ aku melemparkan tubuhku, berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Ugh, sakit. Tapi pasti lebih sakit jika aku tertabrak. Untunglah aku sedang berperan di fanfic ini, jika saja aku berperan di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia, pasti sekarang aku sudah masuk rumah sakit, karena harus melakukan adegan teriak saat ditabrak kendaraan.

 _'CKIIITTT'_ Suara rem kendaraan tersebut, ternyata itu adalah sebuah motor. Segera orang itu beranjak dari motornya dan menanyakan keadaanku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Jika aku harus menjawab, jawabannya pasti "Ya"-eh tunggu.

"Shinra?"

"Izaya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kami mengucapkannya dengan serentak, dan membuat suasana jadi agak aneh. Kami saling menatap penuh keheranan.

"Tunggu aku serius!" Lagi lagi kami mengucapnya bersamaan.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAA!" Teriakan Shizuo tiba-tiba muncul dan memecah suasana.

"SHIZUO?" Untuk ke tiga kalinya, itu terjadi lagi, aku dan Shinra mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Shinra?"

"Tunggu tunggu. Mengapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Shinra yang semakin heran dan agak marah.

"Dan kau, mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Balas Shizuo dengan santai.

"Ha? Aku berada disini karena aku sudah selesai. Aku sudah menemukan obatnya, dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku"

"Ohh, begitu" Si monster mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Shinra menatap si monster dengan serius "Shizuo, sekarang jelaskan. Mengapa kalian bisa berada disini?!" Si monster tersudut mendengar hal itu. "Mm.. be-begini.. itu.." aku heran, melihat si monster yang jadi jinak saat berhadapan dengan Shinra. Hmm, sudah kuduga dia pasti diancam. Agak lucu juga rasanya, melihat Shizuo si monster Ikebukuro, dibuat terbata-bata ketika harus menjawab pertanyaan dari si dokter gelap.

"Pftt" aku berusaha menahan tawa ku.

"Oi Izaya! Kau sebaiknya jelaskan ini pada Shinra" Si monster yang kehabisan akal mulai melibatkanku.

"Eh, aku?" Jawabku dengan seringaian

"Tentu saja. Jangan lupa kau juga bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini!" Jelas si monster

"...Jadi.. duta shampo lain?" Sambungku lagi. "Hahaha... ups"

Lelucon itu malah membuat suasana menjadi cringe. Keduanya saling menatapku dengan aneh, sepertinya iklan shampo Pantene kurang populer di Jepang. Namun tiba-tiba si monster Ikebukuro datang menghampiriku dan menarik kerah bajuku. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan muka seram penuh amarah. Aku agak sedikit takut melihatnya, tapi sepertinya ia tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam jika ada Shinra di dekatnya

"Hee, jadi kau ingin memukulku? Silahkan saja?" Ucapku dengan santai. Si monster semakin gregetan dan semakin kuat mencengkram kerah bajuku. Shinra yang mulai merasakan percikan api perkelahian, mulai melerai perdebatan kami. "Sudah sudah. Shizuo, Izaya hentikan!" Melihat hal itu Shizuo segera melepas cengkramannya dariku. "Baiklah, kalian bisa jelaskan nanti" ucap Shinra dengan tegas. "Yang terpenting sekarang, aku sudah menemukan obatnya" Shinra mengeluarkan obat itu dari kantong jas dokternya. "Ini dia. Makanlah ini Izaya" lalu ia memberikannya padaku. Aku segera menerimanya "Baiklah" lalu memakannya. Tak seperti kebanyakan obat lainnya yang terasa pahit, obat ini memiliki rasa hambar, pantas saja hanya cukup dikunyah untuk menelannya.

Shinra tersenyum padaku "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya nya dengan ramah.

"Hmm.. kurasa tidak ada yang berbeda, rasanya sama saja" jawabku yang sama sekali tak merasakan perubahan

"Hee begitukah?" Si dokter sedikit kecewa

"Ya" balasku singkat

"Yah, tapi sekarang kau sudah sembuh dari Vickynisasi mu" Shinra menepuk bahuku "Sekarang pulang lah kerumahmu, mungkin mereka sudah mencemaskanmu" Sambung Shinra sambil memberikan senyuman. Aku jadi terhura dibuatnya.

"Baiklah" sahut ku dengan membalas senyuman. "Etto.. terima kasih, Shinra"

"Hehe, iya sama-sama" jawab Shinra dengan santai.

"Hmm, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang juga" kata Shizuo kepada Shinra.

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Aku juga akan pulang. Hmm, mungkin Celty sudah pulang juga, kurasa dia sedang menantikan kehadiranku. Aaa~ Celty aku sangat merindukannya" Shizuo jadi sedikit jijik melihat kelakuan Shinra. Yah begitulah pasangan pengantin baru, selalu pamer keromantisan.

"Tunggu dulu, kalian mau pergi kemana?!" Tiba-tiba suara tak dikenal muncul di belakang kami. Dan entah kenapa, aku memiliki firasat buruk.

"Shizuo, Izaya" Segera kami menoleh, karena nama kami disebut. 'HAH!' Ternyata firasat burukku benar, dibelakang kami tampak segerombolan orang yang marah, ada yang membawa pentungan, celurit, Obor, bahkan cangkol. Mereka pasti orang-orang yang telah kami rusak rumahnya.

Kulihat Shizuo, kuharap ia bisa membereskan masalah ini dengan melawan mereka satu persatu, mungkin. Tapi.. sepertinya ekspresi mukanya itu tidak meyakinkan, ia juga ketakutan sama sepertiku. Kalau begini hanya ada satu yang perlu dilakukan!

"KABORRRR!"

"Hei tunggu, jangan kabur kalian!"

Shinra hanya celingak celinguk melihat yang terjadi dihadapannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah kami lakukan selama ia pergi. Tapi, sepertinya ia tak lagi mencemaskan hal itu.

"Shizuo, Izaya. Kurasa kalian sudah sudah menjadi teman" Aku tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba Shinra berpikiran seperti itu, sangat menjijikkan. Entah dari sisi mana ia melihat kami sebagai teman, saat ini jelas-jelas kami sedang menderita dikejar-kejar warga sekampung, seharusnya ia menolong kami, bukannya memberikan semangat dengan jempol dan seyuman itu. Dasar Shinra ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat situasi.

"Hah.. kurasa aku harus segera pulang." Ia mengambil helm-nya, lalu naik ke motor, dan segera pergi "Shizuo, Izaya. Kalian pasti bersenang-senang diasaat aku pergi" . .

.

SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH

.

.

Shinra bersenandung ria saat beranjak dari dari motornya dan hendak membuka pintu rumahnya. Dari ekspresinya bisa terlihat, ia pasti berharap Celty sang dullahan pujaan hati datang menunggunya di balik pintu, lalu setelah itu ia akan dimarahi dan diberi hukuman manja olehnya. "Aaa~ Celty aku ingin segera mendapat hukuman darimu~ "

 _'Tuk tak tuk tak'_ suara sepatu kuda itu menyadarkan si dokter, sepertinya itu suara yang tidak asing. Tak lama itu terdengar suara pekikan seekor kuda, tidak salah lagi itu pasti shooter, kuda bayangan milik Celty.

"Eh? Celty, Kau baru pulang?"

[Ya, begitulah. Pekerjaanku tadi cukup sulit]

"Hmm,.. begitu rupanya" si dokter agak kecewa, karna hayalannya gagal terwujud.

 _'Pip pip pip'_ Celty mengetik PDA-nya [Ada apa? Kau terlihat kecewa?]

"E-eh, ti-tidak, itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah"

[Begitu ya. Hmm,.. kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas nanti] "He-heehhh benarkah?" Ekspresi si dokter langsung berubah ceria "Terima kasih Celty, aku mencintaimu~"

[Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti. Shinra kurasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berpelukan, bagaimana jika kau bukakan pintu-nya segera]

"Ya, kau benar Celty"

' _Ckrek ckrek' 'Kriett'_ sang dokter membukakan nya dengan senang, hatinya lega, bisa kembali kerumah dan segera bersantai melepas lelah. Setelah itu ia tau apa yang akan ia lakukan, mandi, lalu bersantai sambil menikmati coklat panas buatan istrinya, semua schedulle itu sudah tertera rapi di kepalanya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah, dirinya akan menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua, melepas rindu, dan saling menceritakan pekerjaan mereka yang melelahkan. Yah, begitulah harapannya, tapi...

"A-apa.. ini?" Semuanya berantakan, hancur lebur, bagai kapal pecah.

[A-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?]

"Aku juga tidak tau Celty. Hah! Tidak mungkin! TV mahalku hancur terbelah dua!" Si dokter langsung berlari menghampiri TV nya, Celty segera menyusul.

"Tega sekali mereka yang melakukan ini..."

[Shinra, dapurnya juga berantakan]

"Heh? Benarkah?!"

[Dan kamar juga]

"Apa?!"

[Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak mungkin ini hanyalah ulah seekor kucing, seseorang pasti telah masuk ke rumah ini, mungkin saja pencuri]

"Tidak, Celty. Pencuri tidak akan meninggalkan jejak sebanyak ini"

[Jika bukan, lalu apa?]

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya, orang itu cukup kuat untuk mematahkan sebuah TV dan sofa, lalu melempar kulkas. Eh, tunggu apa jangan jangan..."

[Ada apa Shinra? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?] "Hmph" senyuman greget menggulum di bibir Shinra. "Pantas saja, sekarang semuanya jadi masuk akal. Jadi, ternyata itu yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi?"

[Shinra?]

"SHIZUO, IZAYA, AKAN KU BEDAH KALIAN!"

 **-END-**

 **Yap, akhirnya selesai juga dan berakhir dengan gajenya XD. Gimana menurut kalian guys? :)**


End file.
